The application relates generally to cellulose reinforced composites, and more particularly to vinyl based cellulose reinforced composites.
There is a very high demand for wood products. Although wood is a renewable resource, it takes many years for trees to mature. Consequently, the supply of wood suitable for use in construction is decreasing. Therefore, there is a need to develop alternatives to the use of wood in construction.
Wood replacement materials are known in the art. Wood scraps, such as wood meal, wood chips, and saw dust, have been mixed with different types of materials, including plastics such as low and high density polyethylene, thermosetting resins, and epoxy resins. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,153, 4,686,251, 4,708,623, 5,055,247, 3,908,902, 5,002,713, 5,087,400, and 5,151,238 relate to processes for producing wood replacement products.
Composites made from vinyl based thermoplastics, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC), and semi-rigid polyvinyl chloride (S-RPVC), offer advantages over olefin based composites. The advantages include improved weatherability and good adhesion to the wood material without the need for adhesives or tie layers. However, vinyl based thermoplastics are generally more difficult to process than olefin based thermoplastics.
Therefore, there is a need for a vinyl based cellulose reinforced composite which can be processed easily and without the need for complex die arrangements.